


Consomé

by atabex_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atabex_writes/pseuds/atabex_writes
Summary: En la oleada de emociones que recorría mi cuerpo, podía escuchar una pequeña voz en mi cabeza repetir una y otra vez que esto estaba mal. Sin embargo, una voz más fuerte me recordaba que había dejado a un hombre morir y me pedía a gritos que buscara cualquier tipo de satisfacción para acallar el sentido de culpabilidad. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, intente convencerme.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Consomé

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Hace casi 3 años atrás, cuando comencé a publicar fanfics, decidí un día salir de mi zona de confort y crear una historia corta en mi idioma nativo que es el español. Por alguna razón, siempre se me ha hecho más fácil escribir en inglés y en tercera persona, pero quise regalarles algo diferente con esta historia. Si más no recuerdo, la inspiración surgió luego de haber comenzado a leer “La amante de Gardel” por Mayra Santos Febres. Tremenda escritora y persona; tuve la oportunidad de tomar una clase de auto ficción con ella cuando estudiaba en la universidad. Prometo que intentaré incluir más historias en español aquí. ¡Espero que les guste!

_"El poema del escritor Paul Scarron (1616-1660) Chanson a manger (Canción para comer) cita al consommé diciendo que al beberlo "si el cuerpo queda encantado, el alma lo está aún más."_

.

.

.

.

.

Muerto.

Sentía como algo frío y escalofriante subía desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi garganta y la estrangulaba. Por más que quisiera, y cuánto lo quería, no podía apartar mis ojos del cuerpo rígido e inmóvil acostado sobre la mesa de operaciones frente a mí. Apenas y escuchaba el murmullo de las enfermeras y la otra médico ninja a mi alrededor mientras desconectaban las máquinas y anotaban la hora del deceso en el récord médico. La única voz que parecía resonar en mi cabeza era la de la esposa de este pobre diablo, suplicándome una y otra vez que salvara a su marido, que no lo dejara morir. Y yo, por sentimental y estúpida, sabiendo claramente que no podríamos hacer nada, le había dicho que no permitiría que falleciera. Quizás fue la mirada de desesperanza que me dio, o el llanto de su pequeña hija mientras se aferraba al cuello de su madre tal cual serpiente con una expresión de miedo e incomprensión, pero no pude encontrar las palabras para decirles la verdad. Intentaríamos todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos, pero era muy improbable que el hombre sobreviviera. La herida en su abdomen era grave y había perdido demasiada sangre. Ni siquiera entendía cómo había logrado llegar vivo al hospital. El asalto al hogar de la familia había ocurrido prácticamente al otro lado de la aldea. Siendo civiles, les había tomado mucho tiempo en llegar. Para cuando el hombre pisó el hospital, su piel ya estaba pálida y su pulso era casi inexistente.

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta mientras observaba como colocaban la tela negra sobre el cuerpo. Nunca había visto a ese hombre antes. Bien podía ser un mal padre que abusaba de su hija, o un esposo infiel. Podría haber sido partícipe de actividades ilícitas que hubieran culminado con un atentado exitoso contra su vida en su propio hogar. También podría haber sido un padre ejemplar que amaba a su hija y cocinaba todos los días el desayuno para que su esposa pudiera dormir un poco más, o la cena, para que no tuviera que esforzarse luego de un largo día de trabajo. Este hombre podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero eso no me importaba. En el momento en que lo vi entrar a la sala de emergencias ayudado por su esposa y su pequeña hija, lo único importante era impedir que las abandonara. Esa era la naturaleza dual y un tanto hipócrita de ser un médico ninja: el valor de la vida de un hombre dependía meramente del lado al cual pertenecía su lealtad; esposa, hijos, nada de eso importaba. Este había sido un ciudadano de Konoha, una vida que era nuestra responsabilidad preservar, y no pudimos hacer nada para cumplir con nuestro deber.

Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que una mano se había posado sobre mi hombro y lo apretaba suavemente, intentando sacarme de mi estupor. Mis ojos color jade encontraron los orbes oscuros de Rukia, la médico ninja a la cual asistí en la operación. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión. Respiré hondo intentando evitar que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos se deslizaran por mis mejillas. Nadie más estaba llorando ahí y yo no quería ser la primera en hacerlo.

-Sakura, lo hiciste muy bien.- dijo Rukia en ese tono maternal que utilizaba con el personal a su cargo cuando éste estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, cómo si intentara apaciguar el tumulto de emociones. -Intentamos todo lo que se podía intentar.

No dije nada, solo retorné mis ojos al cadáver. En mis cortos diecisiete años había presenciado más que suficientes muertes como para durarme varias vidas, todas ellas en el frente de batalla, donde muchas eran inevitables. Vi enemigos morir en el filo de mi kunai, y amigos en el filo del suyo. Eran muertes que se sabía no se podrían impedir y la mente inconscientemente se preparaba para recibir el golpe. Esta muerte, sin embargo, era diferente. El hombre estaba en un hospital, donde se supone que nuestro deber era devolverle su salud. Donde _mi_ deber era evitar que su vida se le deslizara entre los dedos. Sin embargo, precisamente eso había ocurrido. Yo sólo quería salir corriendo y gritar a la oscuridad de la noche y llorar hasta que mis ojos quedaran secos.

-Ve a casa.- murmuró Rukia. -Hablaré con la esposa.

-No.

Rukia me observó preocupada. -No tienes que hacerlo, Sakura.

-Yo le dije que lo salvaríamos.

La médico ninja miró fijamente a mis ojos por segundos que parecieron eternos. En realidad, no quería hacerlo. Sentía asco conmigo misma tan solo de pensar en que debía poner una expresión de piedra mientras le decía a una chiquilla que se había quedado huérfana de padre. Sin embargo, este era mi deber, y ambas lo sabíamos. Rukia sólo intentaba suavizar un camino que no estaba hecho para eso. La mujer sabía lo afectada que estaba y sólo intentaba ayudarme, pero no se lo permití. Primero, porque Tsunade estaría furiosa cuando se enterase de que su aprendiz había sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para no enfrentar a la viuda de su paciente. Segundo, me gustase o no, estos eran los contratiempos del camino ninja que había elegido desde el primer día en que estuve bajo la tutela de la Godaime, y jamás me perdonaría darme la espalda a mi misma, por más doloroso que fuera enfrentar la realidad.

Respiré profundamente y me di la vuelta con pasos lentos y pesados mientras intentaba ignorar el nudo en mi garganta y me secaba las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos.

Anunciaría la primera muerte de un paciente en mis manos.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy una hipócrita.

¿Cuántas veces no miré con desdén a mi shishou mientras se tragaba botella tras botella de sake luego de una reunión nada fructífera con el consejo? ¿O en esos días particulares cuando los fantasmas de su pasado la acechaban desde las sombras y ella los ahogaba entre vasos de alcohol? ¿Cuántas veces no ayudé a Shizune a esconder las botellas bajo llave en el armario de mantenimiento justo al final de pasillo?

Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, con la cabeza recostada en mis manos, el tercer vaso de sake de la noche observándome burlonamente desde su lugar en la barra.

No sé cómo ni porqué llegué aquí. Sólo recuerdo haber respirado muy profundamente cuando la bofetada de la mujer resonó fuertemente contra mi mejilla. Sus gritos desquiciados llenos de toda clase de obscenidades y acusaciones de 'mentirosa' me siguieron hasta que salí por la puerta hacia la calle, los ojos de los demás pacientes y personal de sala de emergencias escudriñando mi nunca hasta que desaparecí de su vista. El plan inicial era encerrarme en mi departamento y fingir enfermedad por varios días hasta que la impresión del evento desapareciera. Sin embargo, acto seguido me encontré aquí, con los ojos hinchados y secos de tanto llorar y la cabeza ligera por los vasos de alcohol.

Ni siquiera tenía la edad legal para beber. Sólo tuve que decirle al hombre tras la barra que perdí un paciente entre sollozos y una expresión patética en mi rostro. Ni siquiera preguntó mi edad o pidió una identificación, sólo me colocó un vaso lleno de un líquido transparente de frente y continuó atendiendo al resto de los clientes.

Era surreal estar aquí, yo ni siquiera bebía. Sólo había parecido la respuesta más sensata a la desesperanza de una viuda con el corazón roto; corazón que yo misma había ayudado a destrozar, luego de haberle prometido todo lo contario. ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir la boca sin que mis emociones se entrometan en los momentos más inoportunos? Eres patética, Sakura Haruno.

Las horas pasaron, pero yo no parecía darme cuenta. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuántos vasos tenía en el sistema. El bartender solo continuaba rellenándolos una vez los vaciaba. Sentía la cabeza revuelta y el estómago lleno, pero no sabía como parar. Continué bebiendo hasta que incluso permanecer sentada me parecía el acto más difícil del mundo. Era un desastre.

-¿Sakura?

Me tomo unos diez segundos percatarme de que alguien decía mi nombre, y otros quince para reconocer a quién le pertenecía esa gruesa y profunda voz. Volteé la cabeza hacía la fuente del sonido y tuve que aferrarme fuertemente de la barra, el simple movimiento causando que casi me cayera de la silla. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y un solo ojo visible me observaba detenidamente, su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera esperando que me fuera de espaldas para atraparme. Intenté que mis desenfocados ojos se posaran en él, al menos para recordar su nombre. Él me reconoció, pero observar a un punto fijo de su rostro para desentrañar su identidad me pareció imposible. Mi atolondrada memoria decidió entonces recitar el nombre del susodicho en mi cabeza.

-Kakashi.- murmuré, las letras arrastrándose lentamente por mi lengua.

Estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera había reconocido al hombre que había sido mi sensei y líder de equipo desde los doce años. Ahora no sólo estaba molesta conmigo misma, sino también sumamente avergonzada. Kakashi jamás me había visto así, deprimida y ebria. Sentía como el rubor de la vergüenza se apoderaba de mis mejillas y quise voltear mi cabeza lejos de ese orbe oscuro, pero mi cuerpo se había paralizado y no respondía a mis súplicas.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- me preguntó, su voz un tanto molesta y llena de incredulidad.

Me reí, a lo que él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué preguntaba algo tan lógico y estúpido? -Bebiendo.- le respondí.

Permaneció en silencio, su mirada clavada en mi rostro. Con la inquietud de ser observada tan fijamente decidí ignorarlo para beber el último sorbo de mi vaso, el bartender ya listo con la botella para llenarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, una mano cubierta por un guante oscuro se lo impidió, agarrando el vaso entre sus dedos y alejándolo de la botella. No pude evitar la oleada de ira irracional que sentí al ver esto.

-Devuélvelo.- gruñí entre dientes, las letras chocando unas con otras como shuriken en medio de una batalla.

-Ya bebiste suficiente.- dijo con seriedad, mientras le hacía ademanes al hombre para que trajera mi cuenta. No pude evitar la risilla que se escapó de mis labios cuando vi la cantidad de dinero que debía en el papel. A Kakashi no le pareció nada gracioso. Podía sentir el coraje que irradiaba su aura, estaba furioso. Era sumamente extraño ver al copy ninja molesto conmigo. Usualmente, esa ira se dirigía hacia otros miembros del Equipo Siete, no hacia la seria y perfeccionista Sakura Haruno. Supongo que hoy era un día perfecto para experimentar cosas por primera vez.

-Kakashi, no seas aguafiestas.- dije, mi labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco.

-Precisamente eso te iba a ordenar, agua.- contestó y le pidió el vaso del inocente líquido al bartender.

Una vez tuve el vaso de frente, me lo terminé de un sorbo. Dios, ¡qué sed tenía y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta! La médico en mí vagamente me recordó que consumir cantidades obscenas de alcohol causa deshidratación. Sin embargo, esta información sólo logró que mi boca salivara, mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos más del líquido amargo. Era algo completamente ilógico.

Satisfecho con que siguiera sus instrucciones, como estaría cualquier buen maestro, Kakashi apartó su atención de mi y la posó en el menú en sus manos. Un silencio incómodo y prolongado se posó sobre nosotros como una nube negra.

-¿Cenaste?- me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, el mundo girando vertiginosamente a mi alrededor. Kakashi volvió a fruncir el ceño.

En mi embriaguez, me resultaba sumamente gracioso este Kakashi furibundo. Detrás del coraje en ese orbe oscuro pude ver un rastro de preocupación. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado. Yo estaría histérica si encontrara a un estudiante mío deprimido y borracho en una barra de mala muerte. Mis pies me habían arrastrado hasta la barra más pintoresca y cuestionable de todo Konohagakure, algo extraño considerando que nunca la había frecuentado anteriormente. Estaba llena a capacidad de ninjas y civiles, la mayoría hombres. Hacía horas me había percatado de las penetrantes miradas que se clavaban en mi espalda. Sé que muchos me conocían por ser la aprendiz de la Hokage, y eso era lo único que los detenía a intentar acercarse: la promesa silente de una muerte dolorosa otorgada por la fuerza sobrehumana de la Sannin. Por supuesto, eso no les evitaba fantasear, cosa que se veía claramente en sus rostros cuando lograba encontrar sus miradas con la mía.

Sentía un remolino de emociones en mi interior producto del alcohol: el enojo conmigo misma por perder al paciente, la desesperanza de no haber podido hacer nada, la vergüenza por la cachetada de su mujer, la gracia incoherente que me causaba la ira de mi sensei, y el súbito calor entre mis piernas producto de los ojos llenos de deseo que me observaban desde cada rincón de la habitación. Quería llorar y gritar y reír y gemir, todo al mismo tiempo. Opté por la primera opción. Agaché mi cabeza y la coloqué entre mis brazos sobre la fría superficie de madera de la barra, mi cuerpo tensándose y relajándose con cada sollozo que lo sacudía. Qué idea más idiota había sido esta de irme a beber.

Kakashi colocó su mano en mi espalda y la acarició lentamente, intentando calmar mi llanto. Intenté hacerlo, con todas mis fuerzas, pero mientras más me repetía que debía para de llorar, más fuerza cobraban mis sollozos. Sabía que la gente me miraba, pero ni siquiera eso lograba callarme. La voz de mi sensei rompió entre mis alaridos de dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?

Giré mi cabeza un poco y me encontré con su rostro preocupado. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, no quería que él me viera en este estado. Siempre fui el elemento más débil en el equipo y me estaba esforzando tanto por dejar eso en el pasado. Entrenaba incansablemente con Tsunade para afinar mi control de chakra y mi fuerza, incluso en ocasiones me vi en la casa de Kurenai, estudiando más a fondo genjutsus que fueran prácticos para una batalla. Trabajaba turnos larguísimos en el hospital y era reconocida por el personal como una de las mejores médico ninja aun con mi corta edad. Sólo se necesitó la muerte de un desconocido para derrumbar todo el arduo trabajo que había realizado.

-No quería que pasara.- sollozé. -Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, peor él… había tanta sangre y apenas tenía pulso cuando llegó…y le dije a su esposa que lo salvaría, le mentí. No supe cómo decirle la verdad y verla derrumbarse frente a mis ojos… y su pequeña hija… Dios, ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo hice?

No pude continuar, ya que el llanto me atacó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. Escondía mi rostro de la mirada de Kakashi, no podía soportar verlo mirarme así un segundo más.

-No pensé que estarías aquí antes que yo. ¡Qué sorpre- Hey, ¿qué sucede?

Mi cerebro no tuvo tiempo de identificar la nueva voz, ya que unas manos fuertes se habían aferrado a mis costados y lentamente me ponían de pie. Ya ni siquiera tenía balance y casi quedo impregnada en el suelo, si no fuera por el cuerpo masculino que me agarró y evitó lo que hubiera sido una escena bastante vergonzosa.

-Perdió su primer paciente.- susurró Kakashi. Alcé levemente la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. El rostro comprensivo de Genma Shiranui me recibió y sentí como mi estómago saltaba en señal de alarma. Genial, otro renombrado jounin que me vería hecha mierda hoy. Kakashi continuó. -Disculpa, Genma, pero debo llevarla a su casa.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Raidou debe estar por llegar, de cualquier modo.- Su mirada se posó en mí. -Tranquila, pequeña. Ya pasará.

Me entraron unas incomprensibles ganas de arrancarle el senbon de los labios. Aun así, sé que Genma tenía razón. Esta no sería la última vez que sería incapaz de salvar una vida, pero dolía demasiado. Balanceándome un poco, permití que Kakashi colocara su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me guiara fuera del establecimiento. La brisa fría acarició mi rostro y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si fue por salir finalmente del limbo alcohólico en el que me metí, o por la grata sensación que me causaba la mixtura del frío de la noche y el calor corporal del hombre que casi me arrastraba calle abajo, nunca lo supe.

Permanecí en silencio mientras caminábamos. Debía ser ya más de media noche y las calles de la aldea estaban desiertas. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el susurro del viento y nuestras respiraciones. En más de una ocasión mis pies se tropezaron entre ellos, causando que Kakashi apretara aún más el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura. Luego de la quinta vez, me percaté de que mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al gesto de una manera completamente inapropiada. Con cada apretón sentía un calentón que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y terminar en mi abdomen. Quizás sí tenía que ver con el alcohol. ¿De qué otra manera podía explicar que mi cuerpo se estaba excitando con la proximidad del cuerpo de mi sensei?

Una idea perversa se metió en mi cabeza y, por más que lo intentara, no podía lograr que se esfumara. No es la primera vez que sentía algo así, pero sí la primera vez hacia él. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que había perdido mi inocencia. No fue algo planificado ni desbordado de romance como siempre pensé que sucedería. Ocurrió durante una misión con un compañero de equipo cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerdo ya que nunca volvimos a compartir una misión juntos. Era una época en la cual me encontraba demasiado afectada por lo que acontecía en mi vida, específicamente por los intentos fallidos de regresar a cierto miembro testarudo del Equipo Siete que se empeñaba es escurrirse de nuestras manos cada vez que lo acorralábamos. Yo me sentía triste y sola, él acaba de romper con su novia. Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo yacía en el suelo de la tienda de acampar junto al suyo, ambos con la respiración agitada y ojos cansados. No puedo decir que fue realmente lo que quería, pero no me arrepiento. Mejor que se la llevara un extraño sin nombre que un conocido al cual tendría que soportar ver la cara todos los días.

Estábamos cruzando el infame puente rojo cuando Kakashi se dirigió a mí. -¿En qué dirección estás?

Claro, él no sabía. Hacía varios meses ya que me había mudado de casa de mis padres, pero mis chicos aun no me habían visitado. Sería muy sencillo apuntar la dirección y permitir que me llevara, que me dejara en la puerta de mi departamento y se fuera. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo parecía tener una agenda propia.

-No sé.- le contesté. Kakashi me observó confundido y vi como su expresión cambiaba a una más seria cuando su ojo se posó en los míos, llenos de una intensidad inefable. Por supuesto, Kakashi Hatake era un hombre catorce años mayor que yo y entendió rápidamente el mensaje que mis ojos entreabiertos y el alcohol que recorría mis venas quisieron llevarle. La mano que se encontraba en mi costado apretó con más fuerza en señal de advertencia.

-Sakura, no estoy para juegos.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?- le respondí, mis ojos inconscientemente recorriendo su cuerpo.

Kakashi era un hombre guapo, eso era algo que no se podía negar. Soy mujer, después de todo, y era inevitable darme cuenta de lo apetecibles que se veían esos músculos actualmente escondidos debajo de su camisa cuando entrenaba sin ella. Nunca había permitido que esa admiración femenina se apoderara de mí, éste era mi sensei, después de todo. En estos momentos, sin embargo, la valentía líquida que me había otorgado el alcohol estaba haciendo añicos esa línea que tan cuidadosamente había trazado desde que mis ojos entendieron que Kakashi, además de ser un shinobi digno de admiración, también era un hombre. Él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y sentí como su postura se tornó de pronto en una cautelosa a mi lado.

-Estás ebria. Te llevaré a tu casa.- comentó el copy ninja con una expresión de seriedad.

-¿Y si no quiero?- pregunté mientras pegaba mi cuerpo más al suyo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el frío de la noche ni mis torpes pies.

-Entonces, te llevaré por la fuerza.

Sonará estúpido, considerando que en cualquier momento este hombre podía noquearme y llevarme al hombro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto, pero sus palabras no se registraron como una señal de peligro en mi mente. Si algo, sólo hicieron que me excitara más con ese tono autoritario que utilizó. Nunca me había involucrado íntimamente con un hombre mayor que yo. La idea de seducir a Kakashi de pronto me pareció la cosa más lógica y entretenida del mundo. El alcohol había hecho estragos en mi cuerpo, causando que mi líbido se disparara a niveles exponenciales. Pronto mi mente se olvidó por completo de la desesperación de haber perdido mi primer paciente y se enfocó totalmente en el hombre a mi lado y lo mucho mi cuerpo le deseaba en estos momentos.

Podía ver la indecisión en su rostro. No podía soltarme, porque inmediatamente estaría con los dientes incrustados en el pavimento, pero si continuaba sosteniéndome, sabía que sólo me daba una excusa para continuar con mis avances. Una de mis manos se posó en su mejilla y bajó lentamente por su torso, deteniéndose súbitamente en el borde los pantalones azul oscuro cuando una mano masculina agarró la muñeca con fuerza. Casi dolía, pero lo ignoré.

-Ya basta.- gruñó entre dientes. -Estás borracha.

Dios, que mucho disfrutaba verlo así, sin saber que hacer conmigo. Realmente podía ser 'molesta', como Sasuke solía decir por razones completamente diferentes a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Era un poder diferente el que ejercía sobre él en estos momentos, uno que sólo una mujer sería capaz de conjurar. No es la primera vez que intentaba seducir a alguien, y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su voluntad se desvaneciera. Sólo tenía que colocar las cartas correctas sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé.- le dije intentando enfocar mis ojos en su rostro. -También estoy muy excitada. ¿Me ayudas con eso?

Dejó escapar una carcajada seca e hizo ademán para seguir caminando. No se lo permití. Acto seguido, me zafé de su agarre y me dirigí tambaleante calle abajo, hacia una arboleda que yacía más adelante. Kakashi no dijo nada, pero sentía su mirada en mi nuca y escuchaba sus pasos seguirme. Nos adentramos en silencio entre los árboles, escondidos de cualquier mirada furtiva por la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando sentí que la distancia entre la calle era suficiente, me volteé a verlo, mi espalda recostada del tronco de un árbol para mantener el balance. Era un tanto difícil descifrar lo que callaba su rostro con la falta de iluminación y la influencia del alcohol en mi cuerpo. Kakashi no se movió, esperando que yo hiciera el primer movimiento. Quizás esperaba que me acobardara y finalmente decidiera que lo más sensato era regresar a mi hogar y darme una ducha fría. Su ojo se abrió súbitamente cuando mi mano se dirigió a la cremallera de mi blusa roja y la bajó de un solo movimiento, dejando al descubierto mi sostén negro de encaje. ¡Qué sensación más placentera esta de tener su completa atención en mí! Sentía que me embriagaba nuevamente.

Sin embargo, cuando mis manos se posaron en mi pantalón y falda, dispuestas a deshacerse de ellos, sus manos sostuvieron mis muñecas. En qué momento se movió tan rápido enfrente de mí, nunca lo supe. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca. Podía oler ese aroma tan propio suyo mezclado con la perspiración a causa de la humedad de la noche, algo totalmente afrodisiaco. Su mirada era de reproche. Era completamente entendible; su alumna estaba intentarlo seducirlo estando borracha, después de todo.

En la oleada de emociones que recorría mi cuerpo, podía escuchar una pequeña voz en mi cabeza repetir una y otra vez que esto estaba mal. Sin embargo, una voz más fuerte me recordaba que había dejado a un hombre morir y me pedía a gritos que buscara cualquier tipo de satisfacción para acallar el sentido de culpabilidad. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, intente convencerme. Kakashi sólo estaba en el lugar y momento apropiados.

-Por favor.- me escuché suplicarle, mi mente un poco más clara que hacía unos segundos atrás. -Por favor, Kakashi, necesito esto.

-Sakura, necesitas ir a tu casa.- dijo exasperado. Era evidente que mi súbita casi desnudez lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Kakashi era un hombre con un sentido moral bastante alto en situaciones como ésta. Sólo podía imaginar lo que debía estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

-No. Necesito olvidar.- dije con una determinación que me había parecido imposible conjurar hasta ahora. -Por favor, ayúdame a olvidar.

-No estás en todos tus sentidos. No permitiré que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás mañana.

Suspiré, mi paciencia desvaneciéndose poco a poco. -Maté a un hombre. ¿Se supone que acostarme contigo me haga sentir peor?

Su agarre en mis muñecas se intensificó con mis palabras. -No mataste a nadie, Sakura, basta de decir eso. Y deja de insinuarte, sabes que no es apropiado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás nervioso, sensei?

La expresión furibunda en su rostro me dejó saber que estaba cruzando una línea prohibida. El pensaba que era demasiado joven e inocente como para darme cuenta de que su mirada llevaba rato cambiando de mi rostro a mi pecho y sus manos apretaban de manera dolorosa las mías, como si debatiera en retirarlas o permitir que continuaran bajando la ropa. Lo había puesto en una encrucijada bastante incómoda y él no sabía cómo zafarse. Una locura inexplicable se apoderó de mí. Mi boca tomó vida propia y la caravana de palabras salió sin darme la oportunidad de si quiera pensarlas bien.

-Te diré por qué estás nervioso, Kakashi.- susurré sin apartar mis ojos del suyo. -Tú crees que no me he percatado, pero estás muy equivocado. He visto la manera en que me miras cuando entrenamos en días calurosos y apenas tengo ropa encima.- Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos tomando una nueva intensidad. -O cuando tenemos que compartir los baños de aguas termales en una misión. Soy joven pero no ingenua, sensei. Sé lo que significa que un hombre me mire de la manera en que tú lo haces. Incluso ahora lo estás haciendo.

Silencio. Realmente no esperaba algo diferente luego de abrir mi gran boca. Comencé a percatarme del comportamiento de Kakashi hacía meses atrás. Por supuesto, eran gestos tan sutiles que una civil jamás los hubiera podido descifrar. Sin embargo, yo lo conocía demasiado como para no darme cuenta de las miradas furtivas y las caricias accidentadas. Inicialmente, no supe cómo tomarlo. Sabía que la niña que una vez fui estaba poco a poco quedando en el pasado, siendo reemplazada por una mujer. Casi esperaba ese tipo de reacciones de los chicos de mi edad, pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza que mi sensei también es un hombre que siente y padece, y los cambios en mi cuerpo no pasarían desapercibidos ante sus ojos.

Era un sentimiento realmente gratificante. Kakashi sólo tenía que chasquear sus dedos y podía tener a todas las mujeres de la aldea a sus pies. Su estatus de elite y ese aire misterioso que siempre lo acompañaba eran suficientes para humedecer más de una entrepierna. Sin embargo, de entre todas las mujeres que podría tener, sus ojos parecían siempre encontrar la manera de volver a mí. Mentiría si dijera que ese tipo de atención de parte de él no me hacía sentir como la mujer más sexy y deseable del mundo.

-Estás malinterpretando las cosas.- dijo.

¿Acaso no acababa de desmentirlo? Maldita modestia insistente.

-Me deseas y lo sabes. Admítelo, Kakashi.

-Ya es suficiente, Sakura.

En un movimiento brusco, volteé una de mis manos en su agarre, dos de mis dedos posándose en el interior de su muñeca. -¿Te diste cuenta que tus latidos están acelerados?- Esto pareció tomarlo por sorpresa. -Hablas de cosas inapropiadas como si no estuvieras imaginándome desnuda en estos momentos mientras me coges contra este árbol.

-¡Basta!

No esperaba una reacción tan violenta de su parte, y callé. Aun bajo la influencia del alcohol, una parte de mí se acobardó ante el tono de su voz. Era cómo escuchar el chillido de un animal herido mientras se le seguía golpeando una y otra vez. Su mirada permaneció clavada en la mía por largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a romper el silencio incómodo que yacía entre nosotros. Entonces su ojo visible se suavizó antes de cerrarse, un respiro tembloroso escapándose entre sus labios.

-Sakura, no quiero herirte.

-Me hieres cada vez que me rechazas.- le espeté tajante. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, atacando su preocupación como sensei y como amigo, pero estaba desesperada, mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos opacar el dolor que volvía a apoderarse de mi corazón lentamente. -Nadie tiene que saberlo, sensei.- le susurré acercando mi rostro al suyo. -Será nuestro secreto.

Podía ver como mi cercanía rompía su resolución lenta y dolorosamente. -Sakura…

-No soy virgen.- Pude observar como su ojo visible se ensanchaba ante este nuevo conocimiento. Por supuesto que no hablada de mi vida íntima con los varones de mi equipo. Él no sabía. Su expresión se tornó un tanto extraña al procesar mis palabras, como si estuviera viéndome por primera vez. Su respiración se tornó un poco más agitada y supe que sólo necesitaba escoger bien mis palabras para que sucumbiera. -Aun estoy lúcida. No te estarías aprovechando de mí, si eso es lo que te preocupa.- Lo miré fijamente a los ojos entonces. -Quiero esto, Kakashi. Por favor, quiero olvidar. Hazme olvidar.

No hizo falta decir más. Su rostro se escondió en el lugar entre mi hombro y mi cuello, sus manos dejando libres las mías. Una se posó en mi cintura mientras la otra se dirigía lenta y peligrosamente hacía mis senos. Suspiré cuando sentí como las yemas de sus dedos se adentraban debajo del sostén apenas unos centímetros y acariciaban lentamente mi piel. Mordí mi labio cuando finalmente se posaron sobre mi pezón, jugueteando con él en movimientos lánguidos y suaves.

-Dime que me detenga y lo haré.

No pude contestarle, ya que en ese momento sus dedos pellizcaron con fuerza, y un gemido delicado se escurrió por mis labios tal cual criminal que se escapa entre las sombras de la noche.

-Dilo.- repitió, su voz casi suplicándome que cambiara de opinión para que pudiera desaparecer de allí. No haría eso, no ahora que por fin lo tenía en mis manos.

-No.- gemí cuando sentí como la otra mano se introdujo debajo de mi sostén y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de la primera.

-Dilo, Sakura. Por favor.

Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados de placer. Su rostro se encontraba ahora a centímetros del mío y sólo pude pensar en una cosa que quería más que lo que estaban haciendo sus manos. -Bésame.

Kakashi permaneció inmóvil. No se acercó, pero tampoco se apartó. Decidí entonces ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa. Llevé mis manos a su rostro, precisamente al borde de su máscara. Él no me detuvo, sólo continuó masajeando mis senos mientras mis manos deslizaban la fina tela hasta su cuello y dejaban su rostro al descubierto. Un rostro que deseaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

La infame máscara no cubría labios deformados, ni dientes de castor, mucho menos verrugas. El rostro de Kakashi era realmente guapo. Su nariz era fina y perfilada, su mentón y quijada fuertes y marcados, y sus labios… Dios, esos labios carnosos que me pedían a gritos que los juntara con los míos. Otro gemido se escapó de mi boca, pero no llegó a retumbar entre los árboles como sus predecesores, ya que los labios de Kakashi se habían posado en los míos, ahogándolo exitosamente.

Me sentí desfallecer. Sus labios suaves se movían lentamente sobre los míos, como si intentaran conocer el territorio antes de adentrarse del todo. No pude evitar el suspiro que pasó entre mis labios, oportunidad que él tomó para pasar su lengua sobre ellos, pidiendo acceso a mi boca. Se lo concedí sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo que comenzó como una leve caricia pronto evolucionó en un estruje lleno de pasión y desenfreno, sus labios, legua y dientes moviéndose eróticamente sobre los míos. Una de sus manos dejó mi pecho y se posó en mi nuca, agarrando mis cabellos rosados y profundizando más aun el beso.

El aire nos faltó y nos separamos. No sé en qué momento había pasado, pero mi blusa roja se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto con el hitai ate de Kakashi. Unos ojos dispares me observaban con detenimiento en la oscuridad, como si esperaran que cambiara de opinión en cualquier momento. Me mordí el labio inconscientemente ante la intensidad con la que ese orbe carmesí se posaba en mí. Era completamente excitante ver algo que podía causar tanta destrucción guardar ahora en sí promesas de un placer infinito.

Sus ágiles manos se deslizaron hasta mi espalda y desabrocharon mi sostén. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando mis pezones quedaron expuestos al frío de la noche, endureciéndose aun más. En medio de la oscuridad, pude ver la manera en la que me observaba y sentí sonrojarme por ello. No recuerdo la última vez en que tuve toda la atención de mi sensei, por la razón que fuera. Él siempre tuvo sus preferencias con los chicos, especialmente con Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo, lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que mi tutela pasara a manos de Tsunade. Sin embargo, con todo y alcohol en mi sistema, no pude evitar sentir una leve tristeza al respecto. Después de todo, cada shinobi quiere ser reconocido ante los ojos de su sensei.

Su mano se posó en mi mejilla, el pulgar acariciando la piel en pequeños círculos. La expresión en su rostro era más sumisa, más cálida que hacía unos minutos atrás.

-Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto?

Bajo otras circunstancias, probablemente esto nunca habría pasado. Nunca hubiera permitido que mi atracción hacia él llegara tan lejos, pero en estos momentos, se sentía como la decisión correcta. Todo parecía desvanecerse a mi alrededor: los árboles, la brisa, la noche. Sólo existíamos él y yo en ese momento. Ni siquiera me pasó por la mente el hecho de cualquier persona podía pasar por aquí y descubrirnos. Eso sí sería un gran problema.

Apenas y tenía la coordinación suficiente para mantenerme de pie ya, mucho menos hablar con coherencia, por lo que me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Él suspiró, no sé si en resignación o alivio, y volvió a acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Su brazo derecho se enredó en mi cintura para pegarme contra su cuerpo mientras su antebrazo izquierdo se posó sobre el tronco, y volvió a besarme. Sus labios se movían suavemente contra los míos. Mis manos, inquietas, comenzaron a recorrer su cabello, su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen. Kakashi rompió el beso súbitamente y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando mis manos se deslizaron justo encima del bulto entre sus piernas. No pude evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa ante el tamaño de lo que estaba tocando.

-Eres muy impaciente.- me dijo, y yo sonreí para mis adentros. Le di un suave apretón, logrando arrancarle un gemido ronco de la garganta.

-¿Y me vas a decir que tú no?

Sentí su sonrisa conta mi hombro. -Puedo alargar esto hasta que me estés suplicando para tenerme dentro, ¿sabes?

Si continuaba hablándome así me volvería loca. -Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

No sé en qué momento me pareció una buena idea provocar al infame copy ninja. Kakashi alzó su cabeza y pude ver una media sonrisa un tanto juguetona y malvada en su rostro. Tragué hondo, preparándome para las consecuencias de mis acciones, cosa me que excitó de sobremanera. Acercó su rostro al mío. Justo cuando pensé que se apoderaría de mis labios nuevamente, ya no estaba ahí. Fue entonces cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse sobre mi cuerpo, recorriendo en línea recta desde mi ombligo hasta uno de mis senos. Bajé la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo su lengua rodeaba la aureola lentamente, sus ojos fijos en los míos, justo antes de rodear mi sensible pezón con sus labios. Un gemido agudo se escapó de mi garganta mientras echaba mi cabeza para atrás contra el árbol, mis manos agarrando sus cabellos plateados con fuerza.

Deseaba con tantas ansias no estar tan ebria en esos momentos. Mi mente estaba nublada y mi vista se volvía borrosa de vez en cuando. Algo me decía que la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido era suficiente para borrar todo lo que estaba sucediendo de mi memoria cuando me levantara en la mañana, con una resaca endemoniada, por supuesto. No quería olvidad nada de esto, ningún detalle. Sus atenciones se movieron a mi otro seno, igual de intensas que antes. Podía sentir como mi entrepierna se humedecía cada vez más, mi cuerpo más que listo para recibirlo. Pero Kakashi no apresuraría las cosas. Se tomaría su tiempo hasta que me redujera a un saco de gemidos y gruñidos y súplicas.

Mis manos temblorosas por el placer encontraron su chaleco verde monte y comenzaron a apretarlo. Kakashi entendió el mensaje y se apartó de mi un segundo para quitárselo, junto con su camisa. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas mientras sus labios retomaban sus caricias en mi pecho. Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros, masajeándolos, sacando gruñidos que vibraban contra mi piel.

Entonces sus dedos índices agarraron el borde de lo que quedaba de mi ropa. Cuando bajé la mirada, Kakashi estaba observándome, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Inicialmente, no dije nada, ni siquiera asentí. Intentaba memorizar todos los detalles de su rostro, de su cuerpo, lo bien que se sentía tenerlo aquí frente a mí, arrodillado, dispuesto a darme todo el placer del mundo si tan sólo decidía permitírselo. ¿Esto era verdaderamente lo que yo quería, o era tan sólo el alcohol actuando en mi lugar? No me interesaba saber la contestación en esos momentos, lo quería que continuara tocándome hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantara más. Agarré sus manos y urgí a que las deslizara por mis piernas, las piezas de ropa bajando consigo.

Estaba desnuda salvo por las sandalias frente a él. Sus ojos se posaron en mi entrepierna sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. ¿Qué vergüenza iba a tener? Tenía treinta y un años, después de todo, y más que suficientes historias de sus proezas bajo las sábanas pasando de boca en boca entre las kunoichi de la aldea. Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mí. No era virgen, pero eso no significaba que tuviera mucha experiencia. Supongo que cualquier mujer, inexperta o no, se pondría nerviosa con Kakashi observándola como si quisiera comérsela viva.

-Abre las piernas.- ordenó. Pensé que me desmayaría ahí mismo.

Lo hice, apenas unos centímetros. Kakashi negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mi muslo, mordiendo su interior juguetonamente justo encima de mi rodilla. Poco a poco fue subiendo, consiguiendo con cada mordida que fuera separando mis piernas cada vez más. Mis manos permanecían inmóviles a mis costados, mi mente apenas reaccionando a lo que estaba viendo. Entonces tomó una de mis piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan erótico.

-Kakash… ¡Ah!- El resto fueron gemidos y gruñidos fugitivos. Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien tener a un hombre relamiendo _ahí_ abajo. Supongo que el resto de los hombres que habían compartido mi cama eran demasiado tímidos o anticuados como para intentar esto. Kakashi era todo lo contario: le importaba un carajo hacerme sexo oral en medio de una arboleda, donde cualquier persona, incluso amigos, podrían pasar en cualquier momento. Este hecho me excitó aún más, el pensar que podríamos ser atrapados. Tsunade estaría furiosa y probablemente me esclavizaría a turnos nocturnos por el resto del año. Bueno, valdría la pena soportar la condena, con tal de que Kakashi no detuviera su lengua sobre mi clítoris nunca.

-Estás muy húmeda.- murmuró contra mi sexo mientras uno de sus dedos subía lentamente por mi muslo hasta colocarse en mi apertura, pero sin ninguna intención de penetrarme aun. -Apenas y te he tocado, Sakura. No pensé que fueras tan pervertida.

Tuve que reír ante la ironía de sus palabras. -El único pervertido aquí eres tú, sensei.- suspiré, su dedo comenzando a acariciar círculos alrededor de la entrada de mi vagina, pero nada más.

Se puso de pie abruptamente y pegó su cuerpo al mío, causando que el tronco del árbol se clavara casi dolorosamente a mi espalda. Su mano permanecía acariciando mi entrepierna. -¿Te gusta que te toque así, Sakura?

Mordí mi labio. Sabía lo que quería, admitir con esa afirmativa que era igual o más pervertida que él. Dos podían jugar este juego. Sin pensarlos dos veces, posé mi mano en el bulto de su pantalón. Lo escuché respirar profundo, pero nada más. Maldito macho alfa experimentado.

-No más que a ti cuando yo lo hago.

Si pensaba añadir algo a eso, la idea desapareció de mi mente por completo cuando su dedo se introdujo en mí y comenzó a penetrarme a una velocidad media, no lo suficientemente rápida para que me corriera, pero no muy lenta como para que mi cuerpo aguantara demasiado tampoco. Tuve que agarrarme de sus hombros para no perder el balance, ya que un placer inhumano se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Me fue imposible no hacer ruido, casi grito, pero Kakashi me tapó la boca con su mano desocupada, evitando así que nos descubriera algún transeúnte curioso.

-Dios, estás tan caliente y estrecha.- gruño, su mano acelerando la velocidad. Gemido tras gemido eran ahogados por su pala sudorosa. Mi mano se introdujo en su pantalón, no queriendo ser la única torturada por el placer. Definitivamente, mi sensei estaba muy bien dotado en este aspecto.

Deslicé mi mano hacia arriba y abajo de su miembro a la vez que le daba apretones ocasionales. Kakashi no era un hombre que mostraba debilidades muy a menudo. Sin embargo, no supe que otro nombre ponerle a esa carita de satisfacción cuya frente estaba apoyada en la mía, sus ojos posados en los míos, como si quisieran ver dentro de mi alma. Pronto, un dedo se volvió dos, y luego tres, y desaparecieron.

Me sentí incompleta, vacía sin su mano dentro de mi lugar más sagrado. Su mano tomó la mía y me haló al suelo junto consigo, donde quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Tuve que levantarme un poco para permitir que bajar sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos. El momento en que su miembro rozó mi sexo supe que no habría vuelta atrás. Tuve la oportunidad de arrepentirme de esto y no la tomé. No sé qué pasaría en la mañana, ni siquiera una vez terminara. El único pensamiento que mi mente procesaba en esos momentos era lo mucho que le deseaba.

-Sakura.

Kakashi no era cualquier hombre. El hecho de que ya no me viera como una mocosa irritante no significaba que su cariño y respeto hacia mí habían desaparecido. Sé lo que me quería decir esa mirada. Ni siquiera tendría que hablar. Con que mis ojos parecieran asustados por un segundo sería suficiente para que él se detuviera. No es lo que quería, lo sabía, pero jamás me obligaría a hacer algo como esto en contra de mi voluntad.

Mi respuesta a su interrogante silenciosa fue sencilla y al grano: me coloqué sobre su miembro y me senté súbitamente, hasta que ya no existía espacio entre nuestros sexos. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. Kakashi era mucho más grande que él último chico que había estado ahí dentro. Era una sensación muy incómoda y sentí algunas lágrimas de dolor escaparse de mis ojos. Kakashi se sentó y me abrazó, estrujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, secando mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- susurró en mi oído, su voz llena de preocupación.

-Lo siento.

Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios mientras acariciaba mi cabello. -Eres una mujer demasiado impaciente, Sakura Haruno. ¿Acaso no dije que me tomaría mi tiempo contigo?- preguntó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome fijamente.

-No pensé que doliera tanto.- dije, y era cierto. Las punzadas de dolor entre mis piernas continuaban, aunque no con la misma intensidad. Kakashi seguía sin moverse, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

-Ya nadie le hace caso a un viejo sensei como yo.- dijo con un tono de tristeza más falso que las sonrisas de Sai.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer bromas en un momento como este, Kakashi?- le pregunté incrédula, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios.

Le dio un apretón a mi mejilla. -Pero funcionó. Ya no estás llorando.

Tampoco me dolía, quise decirle, pero preferí demostrárselo. Posé mis manos en sus fuertes hombros y comencé a mover mis caderas sobre él, primero en pequeños círculos y ondulaciones, luego de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Kakashi volvió a besarme, nuestros gemidos ahogándose en la cavidad de nuestras bocas. Así imaginé que se sentía el paraíso: lleno de placer y sudor y las caricias maravillosas de este hombre. ¿Este hombre? Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero ninguno sería como Kakashi. No, estaba equivocada al pensar que cualquiera de esos hombres lujuriosos del bar hubiera podido hacer lo que había hecho él. Mil miradas perversas jamás competirían con el cariño, el respeto y la confianza que existía entre nosotros.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, urgiéndome a ir más rápido y así lo hice. Pronto, ni sus besos lograron acallarme. Gemidos pervertidos salían desinhibidos uno tras otro. Sus brazos rodeándome, su boca besando y mordisqueando mi cuello y mis hombros, su miembro penetrándome cada vez más rápido y más fuerte mientras sus manos guiaban mis caderas, su abdomen rozando y estrujando mi clítoris con cada estocada. Me estaba ahogando en él y ni siquiera me percaté cuando ocurrió. De pronto, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y un alarido brotó de mis labios, los cuales Kakashi rápidamente tapó con su mano, oleada tras oleada de placer apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios se posaron en mi oído para susurrar cosas que me excitaban aún más, si eso era posible.

-Eso, Sakura. Vente sobre mí. ¡Ah! Mierda, no pares…

Bajé de esa nube demasiado pronto y casi me desplomo sobre él. Por supuesto, Kakashi no había terminado conmigo todavía. Mi cerebro apenas registró cuando volteó nuestras posiciones, mi espalda ahora sobre la grama húmeda. No pasó ni un minuto cuando ya estaba dentro de mí nuevamente. Las estocadas no eran rápidas, pero sí profundas. De pronto, levantó mis piernas que yacían desplomadas en el suelo en un ángulo de noventa grados, y las juntó.

-Sostenlas así.- dijo.

Obedecí rápidamente, pasando mis brazos para abrazar mis rodillas y mantener las piernas unidas. Esta posición trajo consigo una oleada de nuevas sensaciones a mi cuerpo. El placer comenzaba a aumentar nuevamente con cada estocada. Kakashi gruñía de vez en cuando, su mirada cambiando entre mi entrepierna y mi rostro, como si no pudiera decidir cuál era más erótico observar.

Entonces, sus manos apretaron mis caderas dolorosamente. Su ceño se frunció y lo vi apretar los dientes.

-¡Carajo!

Si escuchar a Kakashi maldecir mientras estaba al borde de un orgasmo no era la cosa más sexy del mundo, no sé qué lo sería. La velocidad de sus penetraciones aumentó exponencialmente. Mi cuerpo se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el suelo con la fuerza de sus estocadas. Esa sensación preliminar al orgasmo volvió a aparecer en mi abdomen. Ninguno de los dos duraría mucho más.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Oh! ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi!- repetí una y otra vez como un mantra.

Quería tenerlo cerca de mí, la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era desesperante en esos momentos. Abrí mis piernas y lo halé hacia mí por lo hombros usando un poco de mi chakra. Inmediatamente lo abracé contra mí y él hundió su rostro en la hendidura entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Sus manos encontraron mis nalgas y las estrujaron, separando mi cuerpo un poco del suelo, mientras sus embestidas se volvían violentas. Ya no había ritmo en sus movimientos, sólo la desesperación por llegar al tan anhelado clímax. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su rostro contorsionándose de placer, pero permanecía oculto.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, el orgasmo tomándome desprevenida. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, sintiendo como un líquido caliente brotaba ligeramente de las heridas que le acababa de causar. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura y apretaron casi dejando sus caderas inmóviles. Esta vez, la sensación fue más duradera, mi cuerpo tensándose y un fuego quemando mi abdomen deliciosamente.

Kakashi llegó justo detrás de mí, con unas estocadas descoordinadas y un líquido espeso y caliente brotando dentro de mí. Todo acabó y en la oscura arboleda sólo se escuchaba la suave brisa acariciando las hojas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Permanecimos así un largo rato, ninguno queriendo moverse. Se sentía tan bien estar así, con su piel desnuda sobre la mía. No quería que la sensación se fuera nunca.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Kakashi levanto la cabeza para observarme. -¿Estás bien?

Susurré un sí, incapaz de formar otra palabra. Ya exhausta por nuestra intimación, el alcohol que transitaba por mis venas volvía a hacerse sentir. La cabeza me daba vueltas igual que mi estómago, y cada vez sentía los párpados más pesados. Sólo rogaba a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando no vomitar en frente de este hombre.

Nos vestimos en silencio. Me encontré en más de una ocasión observándolo, y me percaté de que él hacía lo mismo. Una sensación nada grata se posó en mis entrañas. Ya que mi cuerpo estaba satisfecho, mi mente comenzaba a recitar las consecuencias que podría tener lo que acababa de pasar. Se había cruzado una línea casi prohibida, y las cosas ya no serían iguales entre nosotros. No podría volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos nunca más, y sabía que él tampoco a mí. Apareció esa desagradable sensación nuevamente, la misma de hacía varias horas cuando perdí a mi primer paciente. Se llamaba arrepentimiento.

-Kakashi… ¿Qué pasará ahora?- pregunté, utilizando el tronco del árbol para estabilizarme. Dios, ¿por qué bebí tanto?

El copy ninja me observó detenidamente, escudriñando mi rostro, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó y besó mi frente, un gesto lleno de ternura. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar otra vez. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo veía un sinfín de señales contradictorias.

-Te llevaré a casa.- dijo.

Esta vez, no me rodeó la cintura cuando comenzamos a caminar, sino que colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para no llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

En muchas ocasiones deseé ser diferente.

Estaba consciente que el causante de la mayoría de mis penas era ese empeño descarado de sentir cada cosa con la intensidad de un Chidori atravesando la cavidad toráxica. Esa propiedad innata de mi personalidad era tan molesta. No recuerdo una sola ocasión en la cual sentir de esta manera no me causó problemas. Esta vez, no fue la excepción.

El camino a mi departamento fue silencioso e incómodo. Kakashi no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento y yo no supe cómo abordar el tema. Bajo otras circunstancias, a esto me refiero al estado de sobriedad que no poseía, ya hubiera abierto mi gran boca y le hubiera cuestionado al respecto. Sin embargo, en mi estado actual, sólo quería llorar; por tristeza, vergüenza, por estúpida, no sabía.

Llegamos al edificio y él me acompaño hasta que estuve frente a mi puerta. Estaba deseando que no llegara este momento: tener que voltearme para mirarlo a los ojos, agradecerle que me hubiera ayudado y despedirme, como si no acabáramos de tener sexo desenfrenado. Me hice la que no recordaba cuál era la llave correcta en mi llavero, intentando patéticamente de ganar tiempo. Cuando al fin logré abrir la puerta, entré lentamente y me volteé de pie bajo el marco.

Su orbe oscuro estaba posado en mí con una suavidad que rar vez vi en su mirada. Algo me dijo que tenía una sonrisa escondida bajo su máscara.

-¿Estarás bien?- me preguntó.

Asentí y bajé la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que realmente no quería encararlo. Sólo quería una ducha fría y morir bajo mis sábanas. Su dedo índice tomó con delicadeza mi barbilla y a levantó para ver mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sentí las lágrimas bajar. -¿Qué pasará ahora?- volví a repetir la pregunta que le había hecho. Él sabía muy bien que no me refería a 'Vas a dormir' o 'Te tomarás una aspirina'.

-Sakura…

-No. No lo digas. No quiero escucharlo.- mi voz se entrecortó, el nudo en mi garganta apretándose aun más. Me miró desconcertado, a lo que añadí. -No digas que fue un error, o que no debe volver a ocurrir, o que soy muy joven para saber lo que quiero, o que todo esto es inapropiado, o…

Silenció mi monólogo con un beso que comenzó lento, para pronto volverse en una batalla entre su lengua y la mía. ¿Cuándo se bajó la máscara? El alcohol tenía mis sentidos hechos mierda, definitivamente.

Nos separamos por falta de aliento y su manó se posó en mi mejilla. -No iba a decir eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué?- pregunté, temiendo la contestación.

-Tú misma lo dijiste. Será nuestro secreto.

Mis ojos jade se abrieron ante sus palabras y una inexplicable alegría se apoderó de mí. Esto no era una declaración de amor como todas esas en las que siempre soñé, pero tampoco era un rechazo. Era justamente lo apropiado para nosotros. El camino difícil para nosotros apenas comenzaba. Sasuke seguía fugitivo, igual que Madara. La amenaza inminente hacia Konohagaure seguía acechando desde las sombras y lo más importante para todos nosotros en estos momentos era eliminarla. No era el momento apropiado para un final de cuento de hadas. Además, era ilógico pensar que nuestra noche hubiera podido terminar de cualquier otra forma.

Le dediqué una sonrisa. -Me gusta esa idea.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunté.

Él sonrió. -Pensé que nunca preguntarías.

Un bufido y un rodar de ojos de mi parte. Una carcajada de la suya. Una vez dentro ambos, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a la sala, él comentando que ésto, aunque secreto, era realmente inapropiado, y yo acusando que lo único inapropiado entre nosotros era ese desdichado libro naranja que acababa de aparecer en sus manos. No sé cómo terminaría la noche, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera él. Si tan sólo por hoy, ya no me sentiría triste, ya no me sentiría sola. Ni siquiera tenía que volver a besarme. Su compañía me bastaba para erradicar mis demonios.

Era la culminación perfecta de un día imperfecto.


End file.
